The Complex Carbohydrate Research Center (CCRC) of the University of Georgia proposes the establishment of a Resource Center for Biomedical Complex Carbohydrates. The Resource Center would be organized around the following four core research areas: Structural Analysis of Complex Carbohydrates of Animal Origin, Conformational Analysis of Complex Carbohydrates of Animal Origin, Enzymes Involved in the Synthesis and Depolymerization of Complex Carbohydrates of Animal Origin, and Separation Technology of Animal-Cell-Derived Oligosaccharides. Each Core Research Area includes Core and Collaborative Research Projects. Typical Core Research Projects are the development of an improved method for determining the glycosyl-residue composition of complex carbohydrates, the development of a sensitive fingerprinting technique for complex carbohydrates, the development of a computer-assisted method for identifying carbohydrates from their NMR and mass spectra, the development if methods for determining the conformation of the carbohydrate chains of intact glycoproteins and large glycopeptides, the development of improved methods for assaying glycosyl transferases and glycosidases, and the development of improved methods of affinity chromatography for separating complex carbohydrates. The Center also proposes to establish a Carbohydrate Information Facility that includes development of a laboratory information system for carbohydrate sciences. The information facility would make available to the scientific community carbohydrate science databases including three-dimensional structures of carbohydrates, NMR and mass spectra of carbohydrates, and bibliographic information on carbohydrates. The Resource Center will offer a variety of analytical services and short courses for scientists of other institutions, and will form an Advisory Committee to set priorities and resolve technical problems.